Thank You
by OragamiBeauty
Summary: A little KibaShino I whipped up. Sexual, but not smut. Read & Review!


In the outskirts of the forest surrounding Konohagakure, two teammates were sparring. Kunai clashed, shuriken glinting in the scorching sunlight before bouncing off the opponent's weapon. There were no wounds made. No jutsus used. On one side, Inuzuka Kiba stood there, shirtless and sweating, a kunai grasped in his left hand while the other was wiping a thin layer of salty moisture from his forehead. Shino stood on the opposing side, jacket and shirt discarded as well, his fear of being seen having disappeared since no one ever ventured out so far into the forest. He was also sweating, his sunglasses sitting inconspicously on his nose as he tossed another kunai at Kiba. The Inuzuka threw his own and the weapons met in the air, leaving the two without any more weapons. They exchanged a glance before attacking.

They met in between two large trees, Shino executing a lovely roundhouse kick that caught Kiba in the jaw. The brunette's head snapped to the side, but he didnt utter a sound, instead bringing up his knee and knocking the air out of his friend. They both jumped back, one clutching his side while the other reached up to set his jaw back into place.

"Nice one, Shino." Kiba remarked. Shino didnt reply, instead did something completely random and unexpected- He walked over and shoved the ninja against one of the trees, his expression unreadable.

"Shino? What're yo-Mmmph!"

Shino smashed his mouth against Kiba's, his slightly-calloused hands cupping the other teen's slightly-sore jaw. Kiba blinked, staring wide-eyed at the black-haired ninja that was currently kissing him. Shino's tongue feathered over the other male's lips, making the brunette give a small gasp that was stolen away as Shino slipped his tongue into his mouth. Kiba, his cheeks burning red, tentatively brushed his own tongue against Shino's, who gave a small growl of approval. Kiba slid his arms around Shino's neck, pulling the teen closer, their chest planes pressed together, Kiba's leg accidentally nudging Shino's growing erection. This made the quiet male give a grunt, making his assault on the Inuzuka's mouth more passionate as their tongues twisted and slid together.

Their shirts were already off, slick skin pressed against slick skin, moving together as Shino lowered Kiba to the ground. He kissed down Kiba's neck, nipping here or there, leaving angry red marks, along with a couple purple hickeys. He slid down the younger male's body, dragging his tongue across his chest plane and drawing shapeless figures on his abdomen. Through all this, Kiba simply watched, his eyes wide and slightly glazed, his hands gripping the grass, pants escaping his lips as he let the other teammate taste his body.

"Shino," His voice was a low whine as the bug nin pressed his hand against Kiba's crotch. He felt himself growing even harder, his pants growing tighter with each passing second. Shino could only smirk, slowly tugging down Kiba's pants and boxers. When they were around the ankles, Shino yanked them off, returning his gaze to the other male's member. He licked his lips, grasping it in his hand, his cheeks tinted with a hectic pink as he slowly took the erection into his mouth. He pulled it in deep, until he was practically gagging, before he started to suck. He bobbed his head back and forth, watching the expressions on Kiba's face. Kiba had his eyes squeezed shut, his fingers digging into the ground, strained moans coming from parted lips. Shino increased his speed, his hands holding Kiba's hips to the ground so the boy couldnt thrust, enjoying the feel of the rock-hard manhood in his mouth.

"Ahhh! Sh-shino, I c-can..." His words trailed off, and he bit his lip painfully hard to muffle his loud groans as he came into the Aburame's mouth. Shino pulled away, swallowing the copious fluid. He smiled, leaning forward and kissing Kiba's inner thighs before standing.

"I'd better get home. Supper's probably ready." He then turned, walking away from the still-panting male who was slowly tugging his boxers and pants back on. Kiba stood up, a tad shaky, and licked his lips. When he spoke, his voice was shaky and raspy from his moaning.

"Thank you." Came his belated reply.

* * *

A/N: I know. That was probably the most random thing ever. Buuuut, I felt like being all pervish. Wasnt sure whether to make it M or T, so I played it safe with M. Replies welcomed so VERY VERY much. Flames also welcome, too xD


End file.
